


Not a monster, not quite human

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're hunting the same demon as Sam and Dean, so naturally you end up in the same place. You end up working together but, as per usual in a Winchester hunt, things aren't as they first seem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break from procrastinating revising to get through some requests. This is another story that got waaay out of hand (10 pages!) but I’m still quite happy with it. I have the other parts written so I can put it up whenever. - Fran

You swirled the honey coloured liquor in your glass as you scanned the bar scene. You were looking for a demon named Akvan, and supposedly one of his human pawns frequented this bar. You had a good tip off that he would be here tonight, so you threw on your little black dress and got ready to find and seduce the inevitably creepy guy who had made the monumental mistake of working with a demon.

You turned down the bartenders offer for another drink as you spotted a greasy haired man saunter into the bar, offering a smug nod to his acquaintances who smiled until his back was turned. You recognise his face from the notes you had on the case, and he looked as easy to manipulate as you had thought. Triumphant, you grin as he sits down near you at the bar and flags up the bartender for a drink.

Giving your outfit a quick check, you stand and hold what’s left of your drink precariously, manoeuvring your way through the small crowd. As you come to pass him, you force the side of your foot down over your heels, throwing your body forward into the man, spilling the contents of your cup onto his cheap knock off suit.

“Oh my god, I am so, so sorry!” You gush, voice dripping with sincerity. He grumbles as you grab a napkin on the bar to dap his suit, making sure your touch was just verging on inappropriate. You nervously giggle and tuck a strand of hair behind your ear, “I’m really sorry, I’m not usually this clumsy.”

He leers at you in what you assumed was his attempt at sexy, gesturing for you to sit next to him. You do so shyly and inwardly cheer at the idiot’s look of excitement as you do. “S’alright darling, “He slurs. From the smell he was emitting you could tell he was already pretty hammered, he was making it so easy for you, you almost felt bad for using this guy for every bit of information he had. Almost. “Whasyer name?”

“Beth.” You say, crossing your legs and leaning forward. “And you?”

One side of his mouth lifts to reveal a set of yellowing teeth as he smiles at you. “Mark.”

“Well Mark, can I buy you a drink?” You giggle again, using your hands to draw his attention away from your face; it would cause complications if he remembered you after tonight. “I need a new one now anyway.” 

Two scotches, both paid for by you, and a half an hour later and Mark was already bragging to you about his illustrious work life, spurred on by your vapid giggling and the hand currently resting on his knee.

“So it’s reeeal secluded, you could come visit whenever you’d like.” He said, leaning forward suggestively. You laugh boisterously, pushing him away lightly with a hand on his chest.

“I can’t do that!” You say, feigning embarrassment. Pausing momentarily you play up the whole innocent-but-not routine and bit your lip, leaning in closer. “You haven’t even told me where it is yet.”

He laughs loudly, a splatter of spit raining onto the bar top, making you cringe. “I knew you’d come around! Lemme write that address down for you baby.” His handwriting is sloppy on the napkin he grabs and you can barely read it but it would do. Passing the note to you he tells you he added his number on there, grinning broadly but you zone out momentarily, letting the ball drop as you catch a snippet of conversation behind you.

“Hey!” He says loudly, grabbing your wrist like a child. “I was talking.”

You grimace at his mannerisms but manage to giggle, “Sorry, just went into my own world there.”

He rolls his eyes and turns back to his drink. You turn to look behind you; you could have sworn you heard someone mention Akvan. As you scoped the room you noticed two men glancing in your direction between muttering to each other. You narrow your eyes as they lock with hazel eyes of the taller man.

Your current companies blabbering brought you back to your objective. You went back to eking out information from Mark. You were bringing the conversation round to finding out how many there were in the hierarchy this demon had when Mark was interrupted by the two men that was staring before.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I’m Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean, we’ve been investigating some crimes in the area and wondered if you could maybe help us out a little.” With this they both held up their FBI badges, Mark instantly becoming flustered. The badges were fake, you could tell, but you thought you’d humour these guys.

“What can I help you with agents?” You ask, continuing your sickly sweet charade. The taller man smiles at you but his eyes narrow surreptitiously, as if he’s challenging you. You hold his stare but you can’t help but appreciate his physique, the way the shady bar lighting illuminates his eyes and you’re sure you see his eyes flit over your body briefly too. His brother coughs as you two stare each other down, your moment giving Mark a chance to gather his thoughts.

“Oh, don’t worry about asking her, “He says, waving a hand dismissively at you, causing you eyebrows to rise in indignation. “I doubt she knows much about all that, I’m the guy you’ll want to ask.”

Idiot.

The two men give him a slightly disgusted glance before brushing him off. Dean giving you a tight smile, “Do you think you could step outside with us for a second, miss?”

You nod, grinning at Mark and waggling your fingers at him in goodbye. He turns back to nurse his drink with a scoff, and as soon as your back is turned to him the kindness in your face melts away, revealing the stoic hunter underneath.

The wind outside cuts through your thin dress and you feel vulnerable in the cold as the two men round on you.

“Okay, who the hell are you?” Dean asks, his features drawn with a hard determination.

You blink at him innocently, drawing your eyebrows together as you put on your best southern belle accent. “Why officer, whatever do you mean?”

Sam rolls his eyes, “don’t play dumb, I saw your anti-possession tattoo, we know you’re a hunter.” His hand moves to his waistband as he talks, hovering over a gun there, not as a threat but almost as a gentle reminder that he knew how to use it.

“Okay, fine.” You say, pulling your collar down to reveal the hidden inked skin. “You boys here on that Akvan case?”

The boys look at each other secretively before nodding hesitantly. “Yeah, you know much about it?”

“I know some, I managed to wrangle the address outta that idiot “you agitatedly run a hand through your hair, “I could’ve found out more if it weren’t for you fella’s.” You shake your head in mock dismay, reaching a hand into your top you pull out the napkin that Mark had written the address on, causing Sam to look away awkwardly while Dean smirks.

You hold it out to the boys between your two forefingers, Sam reaching a hand forward to grab at it before you draw it out of his reach quickly.

“Not so fast there, tall, dark and handsome.” You say, as he moves back with pursed lips. “I’ll be wanting a little information from you guys first. “

Dean shakes his head, his tired eyes moving heavenward before coming to rest on your again. “Look, we’re both fightin’ the same thing here, right? You might as well hunt with us, three heads are better than one and all that crap.”

You grin at him wolfishly, approaching him as you take a pen out of your bag. “Here’s the thing, I don’t usually work with anybody, but I’ll give you my number, “ You pull the pen lid off with your teeth and grab his hand, swiftly writing your digits onto his palm. “And you call me if you find anything. Mmkay, sweet cheeks?”

He chuckles and you turn to Sam to place the napkin in the front pocket of his jacket, lightly running your hand down his chest with a smirk as you turn to leave. Your heels click on the pavement as you walk away, the sound making you feel powerful.

Dean whistles between his teeth behind you, “Hey! What about the address? Don’t you need it?” He calls after you.

You don’t bother to stop walking, calling over your shoulder “I remember it, but thanks for the concern.”

“Wait!” You hear Sam call and you turn to walk backwards, raising your eyebrows at the boy. “You never gave us your name.”

You laugh at this, weighing up whether you should give these people you’d just met your real name or not. Looking at Sam’s expectant face you come to a decision, turning to walk forward again with a small smile. “It’s (y/n).”

Glancing behind you once more you clock him giving you a slightly awestruck grin, the image following you as you made your way back to your motel for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, don’t forget I’m currently wanting some Kevin or Crowley or your favorite side character request since so far this blogs been pretty tfw focused (although those requests are fine too) ^^ - Fran

The next three days followed without word from the brothers. You continued perusing what information you had and even though you knew the whereabouts of this big bad you didn’t want to run into this case half cocked, you were smarter than that.

Smart enough to find one of Akvan’s weaker delegates and use him to find out what you could. This particular runt was a lower level demon that was newly recruited, aka not on high priority to be found.

The demon pulled at the ropes you had tied around his wrists while you sat on the bed, sharpening your blade and staring him down.

“You bitch.” He spits, his head held proud but the fear clear on his face. It was obvious he hadn’t been put in a situation like this before. “You have no idea what you’re doing.”

You chuckle at this, “Oh I don’t know, I probably know more than you think.” With this you lunge forward, slamming your hands on the arms of his chair. “How many has he got working under him!” You shout in his face, growling as he moves his head away, whimpering. You grab his face and force his eyes to meet yours. “Tell me how many people he has working for him or I swear to God-“

“Okay! Okay! I’ll tell you just please put the knife away.” His voice trembles as he speaks. You smirk, sitting back down on the bed expectantly. He takes a deep breath, “There’s at least 100, I don’t know exactly-“ He jumps as you slam you knife on the bedside table. “I-I’m not sure, really! In my unit there were 60 but we were in charge of supplying, there’s probably less the closer you get.”

You pick your knife up as you step closer to him again, “Great, and who was it that-“ But the shrill ring of your phone cuts you off. Pulling the device out of your pocket you see it’s an unknown number.

“Hey there. “ You answer nonchalantly, the sound of deep breathing and footsteps hurriedly slapping against concrete meet your ears.

“(y/n)?” The voice of Sam Winchester says. You grin to yourself, throwing your knife on the bed and holding a finger up to your hostage to signal one minute, his confused face following your movements.

“Hey Sammy, what’s up?”

“It’s Akvan, somehow he got word that we were on his case and he has Dean.” The urgency in his words set adrenaline moving through your veins. “I need your help on this one.”

“What, you’re going in there now?” You ask, already moving to prepare your hunting bag although the idea was completely ridiculous.

He groans impatiently, speaking fast. “(y/n) I don’t have time to strategize here, it’s kinda life or death.”

“Yeah, I get that, trust me but you do realise how disadvantaged we will be?” You say, shoving your jacket on and zipping your bag up. No matter how much going into this now was fighting against your instincts you knew you could help Sam save his brother, there was no way you would opt to stay in while that was the case.

“Yes, I know, I know.” You hear the sound of a car engine start. “Where are you?”

You give him the address of your motel and hear the car pull onto the road with a screech from his end, “Be there in five.” He says, before hanging up.

You shove the phone back into your pocket and storm up to the demon still tied under your power.

“Right, we’re under a bit of a time constraint here so here’s the deal. I ask, you answer. No wasting time and now wrong answers or I will not hesitate to remove your head from your body, capisce?”

He nods his head vigorously, “Capisce.”

“How many people are stationed at your base?” You ask, knife to his throat. He swallows audibly and stumbles over his words to get them out. 

“A-a-about 10, but there could be more if there’s something going down.” His black eyes stare back at yours, spurring on your more malicious nature.

“What’s their plan with the Winchesters?” You growl, your knife pressing more solidly into his neck.

“I-I don’t know!” At your warning snarl he quickly adds, “I wasn’t told anything, I swear. But, but the Winchesters are notorious, m-m-maybe that has something to do with it!” He stares at you wide eyed, you squint at his distrustfully.

“Notorious how?”

He looks confused, “What do you mean?” As you raise the knife higher against his throat he squirms. “Every demon has heard of the Winchesters! They’re infamous for killing our kind and-and they’ve been sent to hell a few times and…” he continued to mumble on as you hear Sam’s car rumble into the car park. “and then the thing with the angel-“

You put this information away for later, now wasn’t the time. You lean close to the demons face again, “How can I get into Akvan’s building without being spotted?” You hiss.

“There’s a door, in the old nurses bedrooms that lead away from the main building. They use them for storage but there won’t be anyone guarding them so you can slip right through. If you follow the path around the back it’ll be the first door you see. Akvan’s main settlement is in the food hall.” He rants on.

“Thank you for your cooperation.” You say as you stand, quickly chanting off the Latin to exorcise him, black smoke pouring from his mouth like a factory chimney.

A loud beep outside alerted you to Sam’s demanding presence so you sling your bag over your shoulder and slide your knife into your thigh holster. You could come back and deal with the demons vessel later.

The inside of Sam’s Impala is warm and cosy but filled with tension as he swiftly drives away from the motel.

“Nice car.” You say to break the silence. His worried gaze locks with yours briefly before moving back to the road.

“It’s Dean’s.” He replies. His knuckles white on the steering wheel. You nod sympathetically.

He didn’t seem to be in the mood to chat and you didn’t want to intrude if he was thinking, so you rested back into the car seat, closing your eyes, and tried to prepare for the fight you were inevitably walking into. You began to quietly hum under your breath, instinctually choosing a song that was sung to you as a child, that you still listened to these days to calm your nerves.

“That’s nice.” Sam’s quiet declaration breaks you from your calm state. He smiles at you over his shoulder, “What songs that?”

“Oh it’s Elvis, “You say, cheeks heating slightly at his appraisal. “My mum used to sing it to be when I was little, it’s stupid I know.” You laugh at yourself, his melodic laughter joining yours, although still strained.

Silence follows your laughter and you decide to bring up more important matters in the interlude, “So there are at least ten guys waiting for us when we get there.” He takes one hand off the steering wheel to rub the unshaven stubble on his cheek, staying quiet apart from a drawn out sigh. “Listen, I know a way to sneak round the back, we’ll just have to go with a stealthier option rather than going in guns blazing.”

For a short time you discuss your battle plan, you tell him all the information you had gleamed since you last saw him but you were cut short as the old hospital comes into view. The rusty fences swung in the nights breeze, creaking, the path to the peeling front door littered with browning leaves. The sight of the building is enough to set you on edge, its caved walls screaming danger without the knowledge of what hid inside.

You park far enough away that those inside the building won’t see you coming and make your way through the small patch of wood to the back buildings.

“And he said it would be the first door you see?” Sam says, gun in hand. You nod the affirmative as you both slink through the darkness toward your entrance into the building. The first door you see is a green maintenance door, defaced with spray paint that you couldn’t make out.

You shuffle quietly to the door and press your ear against it, listening for movement on the other side and nodding at Sam when it appeared the room was vacant. You grasped the door handle and pulled enthusiastically. And the door didn’t budge.

Sam sighed in annoyance and motioned for you to move away, you did so and he brought his foot up to swing it back down heavily. The door rattled under his attack, the force of his kick sending him sprawling backwards as the door stayed put.

You hide your laughter behind your hand as he groans on the muddy floor, glaring at you. “Any chance your friend could be lying?” He asks.

“Oh there’s every chance, “ You snort. He opens his mouth to say something just as the previously locked door springs open, a group of people with dark voids for eyes scattering out and grabbing you. “Well shit.” You mutter, both you and Sam lifting your hands in defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. For more of our stuff check out our tumblr abitofarockyroad@tumblr.com :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left this open for a sequel so I can continue if anyone wants it :)

You were lead through the winding halls of the eerie residences bedrooms, to the derelict main lobby, down the dark stair way and finally into the food hall. There were less protection surrounding Akvan than you had thought, the only people in the room being those that had lead you up here, Akvan himself and a slightly bloodied Dean Winchester unconscious on the floor.

“Dean!” Sam called, his captors releasing him as he began to struggle, allowing him to run to support his brothers limp body. You felt your hands being released and the demons flock back to Akvan.

Akvan himself sat in a hospital wheelchair, fingers interlocked as his elbows rested on the arms of the chair, an enigmatic smile on his face as he watch the brothers. When he sees you he shots you a friendly smile, standing up and smoothing his hands over his suit.

“(y/n), long time no see.” His drawling voice makes irritation bubble in your stomach, you shake your head. Sam looks up from his brother, between you and Akvan, bewilderment playing in his eyes.

“He knows you?” he asks.

You grimace, not meeting Sam’s eyes. “Always a pleasure Akvan, how’s the wife?” He smirks at you, lips parting over his straight, sharp teeth.

“Still going on about that time you tried to kill her I’m afraid, “He answers, “I don’t think she’s ready to kiss and make up just yet.” You laugh sardonically at this. Sam gives you an imploring look, still trying to rouse his brother. “I wouldn’t bother with that boy, he’s had a pretty hard knock to the head.”

“Leave them out of this, Akvan. This is between you and me.” You tell the proud demon. He raises his eyebrows at you and holds his hands up mockingly.

“Just having a bit of fun, (y/n). You know I could never stop myself from a good joke.”

You scoff, looking away from him. “Your jokes were never very funny.” You can hear rather than see his dramatic gasp, looking back to see him holding a hand to his heart. “Cut the bullshit. You know why I’m here.”

He drops his cheery façade immediately, his face become hard, his eyes drowning in black. “Then by all means, let’s get down to business.”

“You had specific orders. The boss just wants to know why you feel the need to disobey him every time he puts his faith in you.” You hold you head up proudly as you speak though you can see Sam’s head whip in your direction. You were sure he looked lost at your words and you didn’t know why that made your stomach roll uncomfortably.

“I did what I was told. I just wanted to have a little fun in the meantime.” He says, letting his head drop between his shoulder blades like a petulant child. You roll your eyes but your conversation is broken by a gurgled cough coming from Dean. Sam is still holding his head, his eyes still shut, but his chest convulses as his lungs work to remove what’s in his lungs, blood coming out of his mouth to splatter down his chin.

“What did you do to him?!” Sam yells, attempting to move Dean into a sitting position to stop the coughing. Akvan claps his hands, shoulders shaking with laughter.

You raise your hand in Dean’s direction, willing everything you had into your fingertips as you calmly spoke the incantation, “Consumptis ad sanitatem.” You felt the power of the words hum and sizzle from your core and through to your hand, the energy buzzing in your head.

Dean sat up with a gasp, his lungs breathing in normal rhythm again as Sam looked at you accusingly. Akvan shoulders slumped and he frowned at you as he began to talk, but you held your hand up in front of you, silencing him, his mouth shutting with an audible snap.

“You should have just done as you were told, buddy.” And with that you curl your hand into an empty fist, feeling the energy pool into your palm, “infectum non potest esse ultimus.” You hiss between your teeth, the thrum of raw strength in your hand expanding as you direct it at Akvan. A brilliant white light comes over the demon, his eyes widen and his mouth pulling open as the light engulfs him, everyone else covering their eyes as his screams reverberates around the room.

The light recedes into itself, the meatsuit Akvan had been wearing collapsing to the floor a building imploded from the inside. You shake your hand out, feeling the pins and needles set it as they always did.

Akvan’s delegates looked at you dumbfounded for a second before their mouths open, black smoking leaving their bodies as they flee from you.

“Yeah, you better run.” You joke, stretching your back as you walk over to help a very disorientated Dean up. Sam’s eyebrows are still drawn together and he looks at you untrustworthily, almost cautious to let you support his brother. “He’s gonna be pretty dopey for a few hours. He probably won’t remember most of this.” You say, giving Sam a stiff look.

Sam shakes his head in contempt. “What the hell was that?” Dean groggily mumbles between you two as you hoist his out the front door of the hospital in the direction of the car. “You’re a-a witch or something?”

“I’m not a witch.” You say huffily. Looking into his hazel eyes you can see the awe there, the same emotion you had seen when he asked you your name, however now it was tainted with distrust. “I’m not the enemy here, Sam.”

He shakes his head at you and resolutely stares forward as you march with the weight of a Winchester brother on your shoulder.

Sam breaks the silence by turning to you and saying, “If you’re not a witch then what are you? A demon?”

You glare at him, tasting exasperation on your tongue. “I can’t tell you Sam. ”

At this he scoffs, rounding on you and pulling your movements to a stop as you near the car. “I don’t think you get this. Me and Dean hunt monsters like you.” The venom in his voice renders you speechless momentarily. “Hell, if Dean were conscious right now I don’t even think you’d be here to discuss this with me right now.”

His words insult you, making anger and resentment rise in your lungs but you can feel the shards of hurt that work their way into you, your stomach sinking.

Your voice is a hoarse whisper when you try to talk next. “I just saved your brother. You wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for me.”

He lugs Dean over his single shoulder, taking the burden off you, and takes off to the car. “I’ll sit in the back with Dean, you can drive.” He states.

“Sam-“

“When we get back to the motel, you can rest up, get your shit together but that’s it. I want you gone by morning.” The slam of the car door effectively ends your discussion and you feel too awkward to try again when you get in the car, so the rest of you night is filled with overwrought silence.

When you get back to the motel Sam places Dean on one of the beds and jumps in with him, leaving you to fall asleep in the other. The morning comes with the sore and exhausted feeling you usually got after using spells, especially two as powerful as the ones you had used.

You woke up groaning, stretching your muscles. Dean offered you some junk food he deemed was breakfast and you chatted pleasantly till you were packed and ready to leave. The other Winchester had remained fairly cold toward you, only choosing to speak to fill Dean in on the details of last night he had missed, carefully avoiding the topic of your possible monster behaviour.

“Well I sure don’t remember a thing but if Sammy here says you saved our asses than I thank you.” Dean says, looking at you somewhat proudly. Remembering what Sam had said last night, you can’t help but feel slightly ashamed that he hadn’t been properly filled in, something you had sworn you wouldn’t let anyone make you feel about yourself again.

“Yeah,” you plaster on a smile, poking Dean in the forehead. “You had a pretty big bump to the noggin.”

You and Dean both laughed but Sam’s eyebrows stayed drawn as he looked down at his folded hands.

“Hey if you’ve not got a case going after this you could always tag along with us for a bit.” Dean propositions you. “I mean we could always use an extra set of hands, right Sammy?” Yours and Sam’s heads both snap to Dean at this, Sam’s with misgiving, yours with surprise. You had never been asked to join a normal group before.

Your mouth opened and closed for a moment, the longing to stay clear on your face as you thought about actually having companions for once. Glancing at Sam you make eye contact with his determined gaze, knowing what you had to do.

Turning back to Dean’s expectant expression, you look down, building up a charade to hide behind so you could playfully turn down his offer. “That’s awfully kind of you, Dean really. But I already told you I don’t usually work with people.”

He chortles at this and gets up to give you a hug, his arms tightly wrapping around your frame, your head burying in his chest. He smelt like gun powder and sweat and the scent of it was so real and so there with you that you couldn’t help but find a piece of your home in the Winchester. It was a hard thing to part with the type of friendship you found in the boys, even with Sam’s newfound dislike toward you, they were kindred spirits. You quickly fixed a stoic appearance on your face, giving Dean one last smile.

With that you say your final farewells, giving Sam one last glance that you made your heart muscles contract painfully you head out the door to your car, barely able to make it out of the parking lot before the tears broke from your eyes like a crashing wave.

“Ain’t often that you meet a girl like that, Sammy.” Dean says, raising his eyebrows in appreciation. Sam smiles softly as Dean leans back onto the bed, throwing an arm over his eyes, palm upwards, softly humming an Elvis song and leaving Sam to stare at the smudged ink stain of what was once a phone number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. For more of our stuff check out our tumblr abitofarockyroad@tumblr.com :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. For more of our stuff check out our tumblr abitofarockyroad@tumblr.com :)


End file.
